1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device with touch function and, more particularly, to a full-face electronic device with touch function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since consumer electronic products have become more and more lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller, there is no space on these products for containing a conventional input device, such as a mouse, a keyboard, a stylus, etc. With development of touch technology, in various kinds of consumer electronic products (e.g. a display device, an all-in-one machine, a mobile phone, or a personal digital assistant (PDA)), a touch panel has become a main tool for data input.
In the prior arts, a display panel and a touch panel are fixed to each other immediately by glue and then installed in an electronic device, such as a display device or an all-in-one machine, so as to achieve touch function. However, there is always a step-shaped structure between an edge of the touch panel and a frame of the electronic device, such that the electronic device cannot present a full-face vision effect for a user. Furthermore, when the exposed touch panel is hit by en external force, the display panel, which is adhered to the touch panel tightly, may be attacked by the external force through the touch panel to be damaged. Since the cost of the display panel is higher than that of the touch panel, it will cause a great loss for a consumer or manufacturer once the display panel is damaged. Moreover, since the display panel and the touch panel are fixed to each other immediately by glue, the display panel and the touch panel cannot be detached from each other easily once the display panel or the touch panel has to be replaced with a new one. When the display panel and the touch panel are detached from each other, the other one may be damaged easily.